Battle of the Pranks 2014
by PrincessChaylor
Summary: 2014's battle! the gang pranks each other AAAAAAAAAALL throughout April! and soooo...the war begins...:)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back! Ok so this story was supposed to be posted on April 1****st****, but I didn't have time to type it, it's my new tradition! Every April of every Year the gang will have a HUGE prankathon! Guys vs. Girls and each other! They get each other back etc. So here is the beginning of the prankathon song! Tune is to Deck the Halls! Show them Taylor! Guys!**

2014 Theme 

Taylor: *pops up* Hey it's April!"

Ryan: Time for pranking!

Troy:*spamming Gabriella* trololololol lol lol lol-

Gabriella: TROY!

Sharpay: Time for shocking!

Zeke: And Duck taping!

Ryan: ( playing part on bagpipes while Kelsi is practicing)

Kelsi: STOP.

Troy: Here we all come together!

Guys: Watching and making our girlfriends scream! *hi-5*

Chad: Welcome to the main event here-

Chaylor: Prankathon 2014!

Kelsi: Deck the halls with booby trapping!

Ryan: hahahahaha ha ha ha- *clown pops out of plant* AAAAAAAAAAAH!

Taylor: Tis the season to be joking! *poking Chad with shock pen repeatedly*

Chad: OH MY GOSH TAYLOR, STOP!

Gabriella: Finally I get too be a-

Girls: *Spraying crazy string on basketball team* happy mischievous child again!

All: THIS has been the annual taping!

Gabriella: Look both ways!

All: Before you Prank!

**Yep. Random theme =) *giggle* Oh and guys! By the way! My stories I haven't updated, I WILL update! SOON! When I get the time! Right now I'm focused on Troyella (Minus 1) The Story with the most reviews is what I update sooner! But I PROMISE I will! I'll post the pranks soon but for now I'd like to know what you think!**


	2. 12 to the A to the M! WHOOP WHOOP!

**12:00:00 AM exactly.**

A dark figure jumped off of Gabriella Montez's balcony and ran away. Then, getting to his secret lair, he turned on millions of computer screens. After the job had been done, he made a phone call.

_I never believed in…what I couldn't see…I never opened-_

Gabriella picked up the phone and looked at the clock, 12am. It was midnight!

"Hello?" The Latina said groggily

"Good morning Miss. Montez."

"Who is this?" Gabriella questioned

"Meanie." The person said

Gabriella flipped her phone away from her ear, then moved it back

"Troy it's in the middle of the night!" she whined

"I know that. Do You know what else it is?"

"No!"

"Get up and walk to the window." Troy leaned back in his chair

Gabriella blew air and stood up "I'm up. What now?"

Troy did a silent 5 countdown to himself after the pop and hearing the blood curling screams from his girlfiend, and seeing he pink flood of jelly coming from his container. Troy laughed hysterically

"Look up!" He managed to say "Look. Up!"

Gabriella looked up to see a video camera "TROY!"

"Its April 1st the beginning of the prankathon!" He laughed as all the lights downstairs flipped on "And you little lady," he said sweetly "Just got pranked."

"Troy what is this?!" Gabriella whined

"Its Pink Jelly! Wha ha!" Troy clapped his hands laughing hysterically "That goo is in love with your hair!"

There was a long Silence

"ITS IN MY HAIR?!"

_**Chaylor**_

Two hands picked up their cell phones, each calling their archnemisis

"Why good morning Taylor." Chad smiled

"Morning Chad." Taylor sat on her window seat

"Happy April fool's day." He said

"Happy April fool's day to you too." Taylor stretched

"I got you something." He said romantically

"I know. I'm holding it in my hand." Taylor said as she inspected the mini cherry bomb that her enemy had given her "I got you something."

"I know because I'm holding it in my hand." Chad said as he smirked and looked down at the contraption

The way they hated each other was indescribable. It was also funny for them how they could love each other like crazy at the same time.

They wouldn't tell each other that of course, they both agreed that they couldn't possibly know considering they were the two's first serious relationship. They covered it up with "I hate you." I love you was something they'd say if they still sparked after college.

They were opposites alike, and they knew each other like the back of their hand.

"Ok, I guess you got me this year." He said

"Likewise." The girl blushed

Suddenly there was a loud pop. And screaming. Lots, of screaming.

"YOU SET TWO?!" the teens said in unison

_**Zeke and Jason**_

Two Best friends whipped their phones to their ears

"Ya'll ready for this?" Zeke said excitedly as Jason did the tune (Do do do do do do do do do do!)

"Let's get it started!" Jason sang as he unloaded his supply chest

"Ha!" Zeke replied as he got his paintball gun

"Let's get It started!" they did crazy dance moves

"In here!" The guys finished doing Egyptian arm and head movements

"I'm feeling a bit mean today Mr. Baylor." Jason said in a British accent, loading his ammo

"As I Mr. Cross!" Zeke replied fake surprised as they continued their accents

"Do you think this will be the best battle eva?" Jason asked

"Yes do you know why?" Zeke looked like the joker right about now. All he needed was the makeup.

"Because-"

"THE GIRLS ARE GOIN DOOOOOOOOOOOOOWN!" they cheered in unison cocking their supplies

"Yeah." They blew their water guns as they did army poses

"The few. The proud."

"THE PRANKSTAAAAAAS!" they sang high key continuing their wildness

_**Rylsi and Sharpay**_

"Morning Ry ry!" Kelsi said cheerily to her boyfriend

"Morning, what's up?"

"Nothing…when you get up later, check your closet." And with that she hung up

"Ok. Not weird" Ryan said to himself, flipping the covers back over his head

_Next get up._

Ryan looked for his school clothes only to find a red floral shirt and gold pants. His sister's clothes.

"what the-" he began. Soon his sister came in with his clothes on "Give me my clothes!"

"Happy April big brother!" she squealed to her win "Its swap day! Eeeeeeeeee!"

"WHAT?!" Ryan exclaimed

"I'm you! You're me! And Kelsi is combining our clothes to look like us! She didn't want to pair for the first prank!" Sharpay said giddily

"Well you can forget it! I'm not going to school in your clothes!"

"Oh yes you are. Mom thinks its cute."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!-"

"Heres a wig." Sharpay tossed one to him

"Its not even our blooooooooooonde!" Ryan cried

"I know. It's a shame." Sharpay smiled as she went downstairs "Toodles!"

**Working on it! Stay with me! A shout out to ****Disneyfreak14**** who was ever so kind to review! Stay cool!**


End file.
